scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Song of Mystery
The Song Of Mystery is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Kids are being spookafied by a Mythology Monster called the Que Horrifico. Synopsis The children of Crystal Cove are being turned into monsters by a creature named Que Horrifico scaring all of the adults in town. As a result, they abandon their children who are being quarantined by the town and run for their lives. Fred and the gang try to solve the mystery, but get arrested. Then, Scooby and Shaggy are seen eating. Velma then appears, saying that Shaggy should stop saying "like" and start wearing new pants. Meanwhile, Fred is getting tutored by an intelligent kid named Mary Ann Geerdon, who claims she should be in college. The tutor says she wants to join the city council, but is too "young." Then the gang go to a vacant house on the street Que Horrifico mostly appears. Scooby and the gang disguise themselves as a family, thinking Que Horrifico would show up to turn Shaggy and Scooby, disguised as children, into one of her kid-minions. Que Horrifico then showed up to get Shaggy and Scooby, but gets caught in one of Fred's traps. Unfortunately, Que Horrifico calls its kid-minions to help the monster out of the trap, and the minions start chasing the gang around the vacant house. When Fred, Daphne, and Velma are cornered by the kid-minions next to the TV, Velma accidentally presses the remote, causing the TV to open. The kid-minions then start to sit down, and take off their masks. The kid-minions turn out to be the kids, with masks, fake hair, and fake fangs. Que Horrifico, hanging out of the window, says "What are you doing? You're ruining everything!", and then jumps out, after Fred and the gang start to chase it. Que Horrifico then gets trapped in one of Fred's nets and Sherriff Stone and the Mayor find the gang and a trapped Que Horrifico. Que Horrifico then turns out to be Mary Ann Geerdon, and she says her plan was to get rid of all the parents in Crystal Cove, so there would be no one in her way for ruling the town. Sheriff Stone arrests Mary Ann (even though shes a kid) while ranting to her about the Que Horrifico merchandises that Crystal Cove made because of her plot. Later that night at the radio station, as Angel Dynamite rewards the gang with pizza, Shaggy tells Velma that he prefers his own baggy pants to the ones that Velma bought him. Cast and Characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones, Jr. * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Tiffany's Mother, Que Horrifico, and Turnip * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone * Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite * Isabella Acres as Mary Ann Geerdon, Tiffany, Child #4, and Child #5 * Zach Callison as Arthur Baywosenthal, Child #6, and Child #7 * Tony Cervone as Gary * Tom Kenny as Broccoli Head, Mr. Baywosenthal, Striped Kid, and Child #8 * Paul Rugg as Dr. Luis de Potrillo, Male Parent #1 * Will Shadley as Child #1, Child #2, and Child #3 * Kath Soucie as Female Parent #1 and Female Parent #2 * Mitch Watson as Male Parent #2 and Mr. Gabodoglophordia Villains *Que Horrifico/Mary Ann Geerdon Suspects *Dr. Potrillo Culprits *Mary Ann Geerdon as Que Horrifico *Children (conspired to put on masks with the promise of treats) Locations *Crystal Cove *Crystal Cove High School Notes/Trivia *UK premiere date: 28th October, 2010. Animation Mistakes and/or Technical Glitches Inconstitencies/Continuity Errors and/or Goofs/Oddities Home Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bronson Stone Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley